


Colors

by Book_goddessforlife98



Series: Soulmate touch au [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind Percy Au, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, touch soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: The soulmate touch au where everyone has a black mark where their soulmate will touch them for the first time. And also a Blind Percy au. Bit of a slow burn because Vax and Percy are both bi disasters who can’t communicate shit.
Relationships: Cassandra de Rolo & Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, Grog Strongjaw & Pike Trickfoot, Keyleth/Vex’aliah, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III & Keyleth, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vax'ildan, Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot
Series: Soulmate touch au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592329
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Lemongrass

Percy was off to the side by himself at the party, he couldn’t says no to his best friend, who was basically his sister. And to top it off she got her girlfriend to join in on this. He agreed to it, he felt the heavy scent of lemon grass and antiseptic hit his senses. He tensed up he knew that combination anywhere. He knew it so well, that his face became clear in his mind and the memories that came with his followed. 

”Percival you’ve grown so much since I last saw you,” his voice like an icy chill. 

”Sylas,” his name was like poison on his tongue. It stung, all the bad memories surfacing. “What are you doing here?”

”I was invited of course,” he said, the smell was overwhelming, it made him nauseous. 

“I’m going to get a drink,” he said, moving past him. He felt his hand grip tightly around his arm. Sylas whispered in his ear. 

”You will be a good little boy won’t you? And keep your mouth shut?” He hissed “wouldn’t want to cause a scene? I mean who would believe you? It was so long ago wasn’t it?”

”let me go now,” he said pulling away from her grip, but he held on tightly to his arm. 

”Still soulless I see,” he said grabbing his wrists. “Who would what you anyways? I mean I know about your ex,” he said “heard about it from a friend,” percy yanked himself away from him.

”leave me alone and we won’t have a problem,” he said pushing past him and making his way to the bar. He ended up drinking way to much than he should have. He wanted to drown _those_ memories. He wanted to forget the feeling of her hands on him, the fucking lemon grass and antiseptic. It repulsed him, it reminded him of her. And he hated Sylas. 

____

Keyleth had been keeping an eye on Percy. She had seen Sylas Briarwood, she also saw Percy. He was sitting on the floor in a corner. She saw Vex and Vax talking each other, she walked over to them.

”Hey Vax,” she said “could you possibly take Percy home?” She asked. “Since you are leaving early? We all came together but Vex and I are both a little to buzzed to be drive,”

”yeah I can do that,” he said. “No worries,” Keyleth helped Vax get Percy into the car. He was drunker than either had seen him. Keyleth figured it had to do with Sylas being there. He had hurt him badly, which then in turn paved the way for the terrible relationship that Percy had just gotten out of. And she was also a bit to drunk to do anything about it. 


	2. Touch of color

Vax hadn’t expected to meet his soulmate this way, doing a favor for Keyleth. His sister’s girlfriend. Making sure Kiki’s roommate got home safely. He had dealt with plenty of drunks, but dealing Percy was a whole new level he hadn’t experienced before. This was actually his first time dealing with a blind and very drunk person, and to top it off he was being as stubborn as a child. And it was making it difficult getting him up to the apartment. Especially with him acting like a child to the point that it ended in him lying on the floor refusing to move and Vax having to drag him by the wrists.

The black marks around his wrists burst into colors when vax touched them, his hands also bursting in the rainbow of colors. Vax wasn’t too sure how _he_ would take it, so he didn’t mention that they were soulmates. He also knew that Percy had gotten out of a very bad relationship a few months ago after the guy nearly killed Percy, from what keyleth had told him and Vex. She and Percy were foster kids together who had a lot of the same homes and once they both turned 18 they pulled the money they had together and got this apartment. Vax opened the apartment up hoisting Percy up to his feet, there was a slight protest, but little to no actual resistance, the two stumbled into the apartment. Vax shut the door with his foot leading Percy over to the couch. He really wished Grog was here right now. 

”just leave me on the floor,” Percy said. “Preferably the bathroom floor,” a pretty dog came out of one of the rooms and investigated Vax. “Go back to my room Bee,” he said. “I’m fine,” 

“and have Keyleth and my sister kill me?” He said “no thanks,” he laid him down on the couch and got a trash can from the bathroom. He set it next to him, “trash can is by your head,” he said, Percy reached out for it to feel for where it was before pulling his hand back. Vax looked in the kitchen for any food he could possibly feed him. He poured a glass of orange juice and walked back over to Percy. 

“You can leave,” he said “you don’t have to say...stay,” 

“You’re drunk,”

”I’m not drunk,”

”you....you laid on the floor like a 5 year old and I had to drag you into the elevator and down the hall to your apartment,” 

“I...do that sometimes,” he said. 

”I’m not leaving, now sit up and drink the orange juice,” 

“I don’t think I can sit up,” he said 

“take it slow,” Vax said. Percy did but he ended up reaching for the trash can throwing up. Vax found a water bottle, he filled it. It was one of those reusable ones Kiki loved to use to much. He put the glass of orange juice back in the fridge. He sat next to Percy, touching his arm gentle. “I got some water,” he said. “It will make you feel better,” he said. He placed it in Percy hand. 

”really you can just leave I’ll be fine,” 

“you drank so much you are sick,” he said. “I am morally obligated to not leave until Keyleth gets back,” he said. Percy had already passed out. Vax carefully removed his shoes and glasses. Vax had never seen Percy’s face with out the sunglasses. Save for one time, the first time he had met Keyleth and Percy in the little cafe. He had bright blue eyes, they were very pretty. And Vax had to wonder who the fuck would hurt his soulmate like that? Who had that much malice to take someone else’s sight. It hadn’t been his ex who was in jail. Keyleth had explained that it was someone else Percy trusted and he had gotten away with it. Vax ended up falling asleep in the recliner next to the couch.

He woke up to sun in his eyes, he saw Percy still passed out on the couch. He got up and looked at his phone, it was at low battery but not dead yet. He had a message from his sister. One from Gilmore and one from their sister Velora. He got up and wandered into the kitchen deciding to make a pot of coffee. A few minutes later Percy wondered in. 

”thank you for last night,” he said. “Sorry that I was so rude,” he said. 

”it’s alright, at least you weren’t the violent drunk,” vax said. 

”no I just laid on the floor like a five year old,” he said. 

”why did you drink so much?” Vax asked.

”the person who...” he pauses, taping his fingers on the counter. “The person who did this to me,” he said “was there,”

”the one who made you blind?” 

”yes. He didn’t get caught. And he was taunting me about that,”

”you can’t do anything?” Vax asked

”no,” he said. “He will turn it back onto me,” he said. 

”or maybe he won’t,”. Vax set a cup of coffee down in front of him, Percy reached out for it blowing in the top before trying a bit. 

“Pass me the sugar?”

”not your favorite blend?”

”to bitter,” he said. Vax handed him the sugar. Percy put in a few spoonfuls of sugar. Vax hadn’t pegged him for putting that much sugar in his coffee.

”I guess Keyleth also got shitfaced and crashed at Vex’s place,” he said.

”Yeah?” 

”Yeah. So how do you feel about soulmates?”

”I feel I don’t know, as a kid I couldn’t wait to meet my soulmate,” 

“but now?”

”not for me,” percy says. What he really means is he feels to broken to be worthy of finding his soulmate. He has a lot of issues, and a ,out of unprocessed trauma. He doesn’t want his soulmate to have to deal with that. “What about you?”

“I don’t really believe in that soulmates is the only meaningful sexual, romantic, whatever relationship you want to have with them, I’ve never waited like most people, And I want to know my soulmate. I want to see what’s kind of person they are,” Vax says. It’s what he believed for a really long time. Until he saw Pike and Scanlan. Keyleth and Vex. Kasha and Zahra. And now looking at his soulmate he can’t help but want to make this work. Vax is afraid to tell him the truth. Percy said it wasn’t for him. So he will just have to romance him and do it differently. 

“You should let me repay you for sticking around last night,” Percy said.

”like dinner?”

”yeah. Dinner is that ok?”

”sure. When and where?”

”we could go to Gilmore’s,” Percy said. “One of the few restaurants that’s very accommodating for disabilities,” 

“tonight?”

”sure,”

”seven?”

”great. I’ll put it in my calendar,” Percy said.

”I’ll pick you up at six thirty?” 

”that works,” 

“great, now you want eggs?”

”sure,”


	3. Discussions

Vex was watching her brother pace back and forth the black marks on his hands gone. That Vex knew had been black last night before he left the party with Percy. 

”So you and Percy?” She asked

”what?”

”you two are soulmates,”

”yeah,” he said “but he doesn’t know,”

”what? Why not?”

”he was drunk,” vax said “and he just got out of a bad relationship. I want to take it slow,” he said. “Okay. And he said soulmates weren't for him,” 

“oh?”

”yeah. But we have a date tonight,”

”oh?”

”a thank you for taking care of him last night,” he said. 

”Keyleth is gonna figure it out and then she is gonna tell him,” she said “You know this right?”

”then I will ask her to not say anything,” he said 

“you want her to lie to him too?”

”I don’t want to scare him off,” vax said “ok. I don’t want him to reject me just because soulmates aren’t his thing. I will tell him eventually,” he said 

“You can’t lie to him,” vex said. “You can’t. It’s. It’s not a good idea,”

”Well it’s not up to you ok,” 

“he’s my girlfriends best friend,” she said

”I have to go to work,” he said. 

”you are an idiot,” she said

”I know,” he said “I know,” he repeated leaving and going to work. He worked at a small bookstore, for Uriel. He was stoking the shelves when a customer came up to him. He was tall, pale, his eyes were dark, and he eluded money. He was in a Smokey grey suit with a blood red tie. He was sort of in Vax’s opinion good looking. 

”hello,” the man said. “Do you think you could help me?”

”umm sure what do you need?”

”I wanted to get a gift for my nephew, this is one of the few books stores in town that sells books translated into braille. That I don’t have to order from and wait for it to arrive,”

”what kind of book.” He asked 

“Do you have any Edgar Allen Poe?

”yeah, your nephew has good taste,” vax said leading him to the books that were translated into braille. He picked up the collections of Edgar Allen Poe and rung the man up. “Do you want me to wrap it for you?”

”Yes please that would be great,” 

______

Percy was laying on the floor Bee his dog had her head on his stomach. Keyleth was crashed in the break room. He was thinking about the conversation they had had earlier. When she got home and Vax had left. Keyleth and him ran a small service animal training business. He felt his wrists, trying to recall last night. And wondering why Vax hadn’t said anything, to him about it. He realized the question Vax had asked him about soulmates. 

”fuck!” 

”what?!” Keyleth came in. ”what?! Are you ok?”

”no,” he said sitting up. “I told my soulmate I didn’t think it was for me,” he said. “I’m an idiot,” he said.

”oh. OH,” Keyleth plopped down next to him. “Okay what are you gonna do?” 

”I dunno,” he said “Say nothing?”

”nothing? Oh no Percival de Rolo,” she said “you are not chickening out on this. PS promise,” she said. “That you tell him you know,”

”you...suck,” he said. “But find I PSP to tell him I know,” he said. Holding his hand out. Keyleth linked her pinky with his. “You have to help me,” he said “look nice for our date,” 

“deal,” she said “deal. I’m excited now,” she said. “Oh we have someone one who’s coming in,” she said “let’s get you, and talk to them,” she helped Percy up. 

”hi,” Percy said “what can we do you for?” He said. He smelled the woman’s perfume because it was strong. It was Chanel N 5, he recognized it because it was the perfume his mother wore. 

”Percy?”

”Cass?” 


	4. Dinner

Vax picked up Percy, he had his dog with him. He was dressed nicely, he wasn’t wearing those thick black glasses. Instead he had a pair of dark tinted circular spectacles, the frames were gold and they fit him better. The scars were more visible, vax helped him into the car and drove too Gilmore’s. They walked up, Bee guided Percy to their table, which was a booth in the back. Bee tucked between Percy’s legs. Sherri came up to them, she brought them water. 

”here you guys go,” she said. “Percy you’re is on your left, right here,” she said tapping the glass. 

”thank you Sherri,” he said. She handed them the menus.

”of course,” she said smiling. “I’ll be back in a little bit,” she said.

”so how was your day?” Vax asked

”I am going to be forward because is promised Keyleth and I can’t go back on a psp,” he said

”a PSP?”

”platonic soulmate promise,” he said “we came up with it when we were kids,” he said.

”That’s adorable,” 

“anyways,” Percy said “are you my soulmate? Because there is only one person who touched my wrists last night,” he said “at the same time,”

”Keyleth told you?” 

”yeah she told me. She tells me _almost_ everything,” 

“you said-“

“I’m aware of what I said,” Percy said reading over the menu, his fingers brushing over the braille. ”I didn’t think you were asking me because you were my soulmate,”

”I asked because I didnt want to scare you,”

”fair enough,” Percy said “but were you ever gonna tell me?”

”eventually. After I seduced you,” he said. Percy stifled a laughed. 

”that’s hilarious,” he said. “Your plan was to seduce me?”

”well more like romance you,”

”so you guy ready to order.” Sherri asked 

“yeah,” Percy said. “Soup and salad,”

”got it,” she said “and you vax?”

”I’ll do the sandwich and soup of the day,” he said 

“got it,” she wrote that down. “Need anything else just wave me down,” She left.

”I’ll date you,” Percy said. “But I hope you understand what you are getting with me,” he said. “I’ll be honest with you, I have a lot of shit,” he said. “I said the thing about soulmates because of it. Because I have a lot of unprocessed trauma,” he said. “I don’t want to put that on you to deal with it all,” he said.

”well if it makes you feel any better My father left my mom and started a new family and then fought and won custody of us because he was rich,” he said. “My younger sister Velora and my step mom were great. He wasn’t. I spent a chunk of high school in juvie for beating up my sisters abusive asshole crazy ex,” he said “my mom died shortly after we were taken from her. So I have shit too,” he said. “You’re not alone in the shitty baggage department,”

“Thanks,” he said. “For sharing,” he said. Sherri brought them their food. 

”how was work today?”

”it was fine,” he said “Keyleth was recovering from the alcohol last night. My sister came into my work,” 

“and that’s not a good thing?”

”I haven’t talked her in a few years,” he said. “Since I left home,” 

“And?” 

”and it was awkward,” he said. “I left her alone. I’m her family,” he said. “I’m her family. And I left her,” 

“is she mad at you?”

”surprisingly no,” he said. “How was your day?”

”it was fine,” Vax said. “The usual,”

”what do you do for work?” 

”I work at a bookstore,” he said. 

”that’s cool,” 

“yeah. It is,” he said. “We have by far the best selections of books,” he said. “Even have audio books and books translated in almost every language,” he said. “We had a customer come in today who purchased a book in braille for their nephew,” 

“that’s very cool. What’s it called?”

”Tal’Dorei’s books,” he said. 

”I’ll have to come check it out,” he said, they finished up dinner and paid then went back to Percy’s place. Vax knelt down and picked up the package left by the door. ”you have a package,” vax said 

“that’s odd. They don’t leave them by the door,” he said. 

”well no it wasn’t mailed,” vax said. Percy looked puzzled he opened the door. Keyleth and vex weren’t there so they had the place to themselves. 

”odd, just leave it on the table,” he said placing the mail on the table. He moved around the apartment with ease. “You want something to drink?”

”sure,” he said “do you want any help?”

”no I’m good,” he said getting some drinks from the fridge. He handed one to Vax. 

”orange juice?”

”good source of vitamin C,” he said. 

”okay so how did you and Keyleth meet?” 

”our parents,” Percy said. “We were closer in age and she liked me out of all my siblings because I wasn’t loud,” he said. 

“Sounds about right,” he said

”we’ve know each other for a long time,” he said. “She’s like a sister,” 

“I remember meeting you guys in the cafe,” 

“her face is the last image I clearly remember,” he said. 

“cool,” he said. 

”yeah. Been there for each other through everything,” he said drinking the OJ. 

”like Vex and I,” vax said. “I can’t wait to introduce you to Velora. She is my other sister,” he said. “She’s great. So is my stepmom,” 

“that’s good you get along,”

”better than with my father,” he said. “though it’s starting to get better,” he said. 

”that’s good,” Percy said. 

”what about your sister?”

”well it was just weird,” he said. “Her conversation today,” he said. 

”how so?”

”she talked about the church of the whispered one,” he said. “How some family friends introduced her and it helped,” he said. “It sounded so weird,” he said. 

”how so?”

”cultish,” he said. “It sounded cultish,”

”we could do some research on it if you want,” vax said. 

”You don’t mind?”

”not at all,” he said.

”okay then let’s do some research,” he said. “I’ll get my laptop from my room,” he said. 


	5. A Conversation

Percy was sitting down, his sister sitting across from him. They been sitting in silence for 5 minutes. 

”How are you doing?” she asked breaking the silence.

”fine,” he said. “You?”

”I’ve been fine,” she said. “I don’t. Blame you for leaving,” she said. “You were dealing with a lot,” she said. “I found my own way,” she said. “I came here to talk to you about our parents company,” she said. 

”what about it?”

”Dad left his business partner in charge,” she said. “Until you turned 25. You can either take over or now that I’m an adult you can sign it over to me,” she said. 

”that’s what you came here for?”

”Yeah,” she said. “It’s important,”

”I’m going to want a friend to look over whatever it is I’m signing over to you,” he said. 

”I want to reconnect with you,” Cassie said. 

”we fought before I left,” he said. “After the rest of our family died,” he said. “We fought,”

”siblings fight,” she said. “We were both grieving. And you were dealing with losing your sight on top of losing your family,” she said. “I should have been there for you through that. And I get why you left. I’m want to make amends,” she said. “And I want to help you,” she said. “Sylas and Delilah Briarwood have been wonderful to me. And they’ve helped me to get past all this pain,” she said. “Please. Let them help you,” 

“I’m fine,” Percy said. 

”are you? I mean you got drunk at that party last night,” she said. 

”you where there?”

”yeah. I was gonna approach you but you have a problem. I can help. They can help you. Come home with us,” 

“I can’t. I have a life here. A good business. I just found my soulmate,” he said. “I can’t leave,” 

“Your soulmate is not gonna make you whole. Or take that pain away,” 

“I’m aware of that,” he said. “I’m aware that’s not how it works. Do you even know why I got drunk last night?”

”no why?”

”because Sylas was there,”

”at least consider it. The church of the Whispered One has been helpful,” she said. “They’ve really helped me,” she said. 

”isn’t that a cult?” 

”no. No. They aren’t,” she said. “We help people. Please just come home,” 

“We can talk later,” he said. “Okay. I promise. I just have a lot of work to get done,” he said getting up. Bee stood up with him. 

”okay,” she said “I’ll give your friend my number,” she said. They walked out together. Cassie left the little bell ringing. Keyleth put a hand on his shoulder. 

”you ok?” 

”that was a strange conversation,” he said. 

”wanna talk about it?”

”I still need to process it,” 


End file.
